1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of an electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 1A, the conventional electrical outlet generally comprises a switch plate A, a socket B, a combined fixing metal plate and grounding member C, a housing D, and a pair of conductive members E. Nevertheless, such an electrical outlet is difficult to assemble and high in cost thereby making it unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of an electrical outlet which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.